Fall In Love & You'll Fall Forever
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda had thought she had given up on love years ago... but when her feelings for Finn had changed and were reciprocated by him, will she feel hopeful that there is true love? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**October 23rd 2015, Amanda's perspective…**_

"He likes you, you know."

I had never expected to hear that ever be spoken from Bayley and she got me to sit down.

"Is that why he didn't take the interviewer's number?" I asked, glancing back at Finn.

"He turned her down because he can never take his eyes off of you. Finn really does like you, Mandy." Bayley explained as she was smiling at me.

That feeling rushed over me as Finn walked over, Bayley smiling at him before she let us be... and Finn sat down, his right hand resting on my lower back.

"You okay, Love?" Finn asked me as he was looking at me.

I nodded carefully, trying to ignore the glare sent my way from the interviewer… it was one of jealousy, I knew those all too well.

"Are you sure?" He asked me once more as he was looking at my hazel eyes while his blue eyes were full of concern.

"We need to talk in private." I whispered, Finn seeing the glaring brunette a distance away before he led me away from there with my right hand in his left one.

My tiny body trembled slightly as I managed to get out the words "Bayley told me that you turned the interviewer down when she tried to give you her number.", Finn's hands resting on mine.

"She did? I wanted to tell you in person. But I guess Bayley spoiled it for me." Finn explained as he was smiling at me.

"She's never been shy to speak whatever's on her mind." I responded, trying to stop sounding tongue tied but it wasn't working.

Damn it, this was stronger than anything I ever felt for Randy or Cody.

As I was about to ask what we should do next, Finn's hands now rested on my hips as his mouth connected to mine and we had our arms around each other afterwards and ignored the footsteps approaching us.

"No… w-wait…"

I knew whose voice that was... and as we looked over, we saw Yukie.

_**Finn's perspective…**_

Oh goddamn it… I had a feeling we would get busted but I didn't think it would be by Yukie.

"Yukie, I-" I tried to explain but she backed away.

"I… In the back of my mind, I always knew that you and her were going to be together. But… I loved you too. More than what I ever felt. So… You can have her. Do whatever the hell you want. Mandy, from this day forward… don't talk to me again." Yukie told us as she had tears running down her face, before walking away.

I saw the sadness in Mandy's eyes as she brushed tears away, holding her close to me.

"I'm sorry, Love. For everything. I'm really am sorry." I apologize to her, knowing that this was my fault... but I couldn't help that I love Mandy more.

"How were we supposed to keep fighting what feels so damn natural? We didn't want to hurt anyone." Mandy responded, her left hand in my right one after we let go.

"But in the end, it hurt Yukie more." I replied as I lighty gripped her hand.

We left the place we sought quiet and privacy in, heading to the rented Traverse… and Enzo walked over to us.

"Hey, there you two are! What's with the sad face, Tiny?" Enzo said as he was looking at Mandy's sad face which makes my own heart break to see her like that.

"Yukie just put an abrupt end to our friendship." Mandy managed to explain, Enzo lightly hugging her for a few seconds.

"Aww, don't be so sad, kiddo. I'm sure Yukie will forget about it in a few days and talk to you again." Enzo explain before he let Mandy go as she was looking at him.

"I hope so." Mandy responded before we left.

It started raining on the way back, _La Vie En Rose _by Louis Armstrong playing on the radio and Mandy letting a small smile out.

"I see you smiling, Mandy." I teased as I was smiling too.

"Whenever I hear that song playing, I calm down… even if it's just for a while. How we're gonna fix things with her, I don't know." Mandy responded as my right hand rested on her left knee.

"We'll find a way. I just hope she's not stuffing herself with burgers at the moment. When she becomes depressed, she usually stuffs herself with food until she passes out." I explain, remembering years of seeing her doing that, along with the "_Leave me alone!"_ yells.

In our room, we got into pajamas and Mandy took her makeup off before washing her face… and dried it off before climbing into the bed with me, her head resting on my left shoulder as I ran my fingers through her shoulder length chestnut hair... its softness normall calms me but it's not helping now.

"You look much better without wearing any makeup, Love." I told her as she looked at me with a weary expression on her face.

"I hate wearing it at times but then I get called a zombie on occasion." Mandy responded and I know who said that too… damn it, Corey!

"You don't look anything like no monster, Darlin'. And besides, I don't mind fighting someone who calls you that." I replied as I held her close to me.

Mandy responded with a gentle kiss and then her eyes closed… years of being on the road and it doesn't get easier but we all manage.

"Goodnight, Darlin'." I whispered before kissing her nose and turning off the nearby table lamp., closing my tired eyes.

Rest will help both of us.

_**Enzo's perspective…**_

I know I didn't witness her reaction but I feel bad… I feel bad not only for Yukie but for Finn and Mandy as well.

"There you are." Liv responded as she approached me and we held each other.

"Did you really miss me?" I asked as she had a smile on her face.

Liv nodded before we kissed… and she noticed my sad expression.

"Zo, what happened?" Liv asked.

"Yukie went off at Finn and Mandy." I explained, Liv muffling a cry.

"They're her friends, why would she go off at them?!" Liv responded.

"I have no idea. All I know is that she ended her friendship off with Mandy." I replied.

Liv and I held each other, hoping things would be fixed.


End file.
